Las despedidas no son malas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ese tipo de eventos son triste como emotivos, pero no todo es así porque se pueden aprender y llevar nuevas cosas y nuevas experiencias... Tomo arigato... Sayonara...- Dijo la rubia pecosa de ojos verdes See you again- Decía la pequeña pelinegra cuyas lagrimas de sus carmines la traicionaron Basada en la escena final de Una Amiga Idol


A las afueras del aeropuerto de Chicago estaban Candy, Anthony, Stear y Archie para despedir a las nueve school idols japonesas que vinieron para una gira en Estados Unidos, en menos de un mes las musas lograron alzar su nombre en los Estados Unidos, Chicago era la última ciudad en donde concluirían su gira por Norteamerica.

Antes de entrar al aeropuerto en la sala de espera de los vuelos, el joven amante de las rosas con un guiño en el ojo y el apoyo incondicional de los hermanos Cornwell le daban la confianza y el valor a su amiga para despedirse de cierta personita especial para ella

-¿Con que Nico regresará hoy a Japón?- Preguntó el noble rubio mientras la pecosa asintió- Si sales ahora y te das prisa seguramente llegarás a tiempo- El rubio le dio un fajo de dinero para la chica japonesa ya que era de escasos recursos, esperaba que al menos lograra darle un tiempo de sostener a su madre y a los tres hermanitos que tenía.

-Adelante Candy, no quieres que Nico se vaya así, ¿Verdad?

-Gracias, Anthony- En eso la joven pecosa entró al lugar aunque tuvo que llamar al móvil de una de las idols japonesas para dar con su ubicación, durante el trayecto se encontró con Annie para despedirse de sus amigas niponas, en ese caso de Nico y Maki.

Ambas chicas tuvieron que correr despavoridas en medio de tanto genterío sea desde viajeros hasta pasajeros que iban hacia otras partes como regresaban a sus lugares de origen, no fue nada fácil intentar con las musas sobre todo con Nico pero no era inpedimiento para Candy que corría con todas sus fuerzas con tal de dar con su amiga japonesa, quería alcanzarla, decirle algo, lo que sea.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de gente finalmente dio con una joven pelinegra de coletas, baja estatura, ojos carmín como apariencia de una niña de 10 años o menos, tenía 17 años realmente aunque ese físico que tenía era algo engañoso, una chaqueta rosa, una falda corta y medias negras hasta la pantorrilla eran su vestuario, la pequeña japonesa veía su reloj ya que posiblemente anunciarían el vuelo hacia Tokio.

-¡Nico-chan!- En menos de nada una voz como una presencia corrieron hacia ella, la mencionada sonrió ante la conocida persona

-Ah, Candy-chan- La rubia pecosa junto a su amiga estaban frente a frente ante la pequeña idol, Candy estaba jadeando de manera agitada por la extenuante carrera y estaba sudando un poco

-Me sorprende verte aquí, Candy-chan

-Sí- Sonrió la pecosa ante esa tierna mirada como esos carmines- Que bueno que pude llegar- Se detuvieron por unos segundos hasta que la propia loli japonesa dio comienzo a la conversación

-Candy-chan, yo… Esto

-Te entiendo, estás bastante ocupada con tus amigas y con tu propio grupo y tus asuntos- Sonreía mientras comprendía la situación- No te culpo, en verdad tú y ellas se merecen esa fama tan grande que tienen

-Candy-chan..

-Escucha, sé que todo fue muy repentino, pasaron muchas cosas y yo…- Ladeó su mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello- No sé que decir…

-Así es la vida de una school idol- Nico decía con mirada firme como determinante- El resultado a veces es lo que importa en la industria, aunque la verdad no me siento orgullosa de lo que hago

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No pienses así!- Gritó la pecosa intentando negarle los problemas que tenía Nico, aunque la pequeña se refería a la persona otaku y a las personas fetichistas que se beneficiaban de una socio-económica de la fama como el mercado generado de su padre, una gran pena de que ella no se pudiera a indagar más sobre esa vida pero por ahora, era mejor que no lo hiciera.

-Nico-chan, tú tienes talento y capacidad para lograr lo que quieres, ¿Te acuerdas del sueño que me contaste? Tienes toda la capacidad para ser toda una idol profesional- La rubia pecosa se sonrojó mientras intentaba ayudar a su amiga

-¿Qué cosas tengo para lograrlo?

-Pues he visto casi todos los vídeos que tú y tus amigas han hecho y sinceramente al verte hacer esas coreografías pues estuviste increíble usando todos esos trajes raros y eres asombrosa

-Claro, por supuesto soy la gran Nico Nii- Sonrió con algo de orgullo, a veces alardeaba pero nunca en demasía

-Pero te recomiendo que mejores tu voz, porque la tuya como la de Kotori y Hanayo parecieran el trío de dos ardillas y un niño de kínder

-¡Eres una idiota!- Le gritó la loli no sin antes hacerle un bufido de enojo e intentar golpear a su amiga americana pero ésta la pudo tranquilizar en menos de nada, Candy en menos de nada decidió suspirar como guardar compostura y dar al grano ahora poniendo una cara algo seria mientras miraba esa apariencia de niña

-Pero por algo extraño, tú me preocupas mucho pero me alegro de que tengas a tan grandes amigas como Honoka, Nozomi, Rin…

Nico con una sonrisa algo breve pero conteniendo su satisfacción vio por un momento el alrededor del lugar, como siempre personas abarrotadas yendo y viniendo sobre el lugar o a los vuelos

-Sabes, quería quedarme por más tiempo pero como tú lo has dicho, todo esto fue tan de repente- La pequeña pelinegra mantenía esa mirada leve, en verdad hizo una gran amistad. Por otro lado la rubia estaba en el fondo molesta pero entendía la labor profesional de la loli a lo cual debía aceptar.

-Francamente, tengo que lamentar y es que…

-¿Qué querías hacer en Estados Unidos?

-Desde que te conocí y me dijiste algo sobre tu vida pues por alguna razón yo tenía una idea…- Bajó un poco la mirada- Aunque nuestro concierto en Chicago fue un rotundo éxito, me siento decepcionada…

Suspiró

-Quería conocer el lugar donde te criaste y creciste con tu amiga Annie, esa colina de Pony para saber si era tan tranquilo como tú dijiste- De pronto sonrió como si los ánimos se le subieran como azúcar a la cabeza- Pero no me iré sin las manos vacías, no venía a buscar simpatía pero en verdad tú te ganaste un lugar en mí corazón

-Nico-chan…

-Sabes, aprendí lo duro que puede llegar a ser la vida como el seguir tus sueños- Extendió sus manos y en menos de nada las apretó con fuerza como si aprendiera a cargar con un peso y una gran responsabilidad- Pero también me divertí mucho aquí en Chicago, he aprendido el significado de seguir adelante en medio de los golpes de la vida.

Sus carmines por alguna razón brillaban con intensidad, estaba agradecida por su amiga

-Todo esto lo aprendí gracias a ti

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?- Candy había quedado con la boca abierta, no esperaba que impulsara la vida como el futuro de alguien a quien conoció de manera reciente

La loli asintió

-Cuando regrese a Japón, voy a hablarles sea a mis hermanitos, las demás en Otonokizaka como a A-Rise y las personas que siguen mi blog, quiero enseñar lo que tú me enseñaste, regresaré orgullosa por haber conocido a grandes personas, Anthony, Archie, Stear y demás personas

Hizo una sonrisa coqueta con una risita

-No le digas a nadie pero Anthony y Archie se me hacen muy lindos sobretodo Archie

-¿Y luego por qué el?

-Es que desde que salgo con Maki-chan, me agradan las personas pelirrojas y aparte me lo imagino como un Nino Bravo y ese porte a lo setentero.- Candy tenía una gota de sudor sabiendo los gustos culposos de la pequeña pelinegra.

Se detuvo mientras veía de reojo a su amiga

-Pero regresaré orgullosa de haber conocido a alguien como tú, a la persona que siempre hace felices a los demás y que se levanta ante toda circunstancia, Candy White Ardley

-Muchas gracias, Nico-chan- Sonrió conmovida aunque infantil tomando firme esas palabras de agradecimiento de la pequeña japonesa aunque culposamente veía su apariencia de niña de primaria, obviamente no la tendría fácil pero dado su carácter como su perseverancia lograría ser esa idol que pregonaba ser.

-Vaya, todo esto pasa justo cuando ya somos amigas- Se rascó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba- Sabes, desde que te conocí por alguna extraña razón siento que encontré una cosa bonita y bueno, yo…- Suspiró y sus orbes verdes eran brillantes como nunca.

-En estos momentos estoy viendo a una cosa preciosa y no quiero perderla

-…

-Es que en uno de esos vídeos, usabas un bikini y bueno…- Jugó con sus dedos mientras el sonrojo le jugaba una muy mala pasada- Lucías muy bien con ese bikini, te veías muy linda y hermosa hasta yo diría que tienes un lado muy atractivo y hasta tu cabello largo se me hace lindo

Nico quedó absorta y en menos de nada se sonrojó, era como si en menos de nada alguien la hiciera especial y algo en su pecho se calentaba.

-Nico-chan…- Llamó una voz a la distancia, era Maki que estaba con su equipaje dando a entender que el vuelo ya llegarían en tan pocos minutos a lo cual hizo el último intento de hablar y despedirse de su amiga americana.

-Es tiempo, me tengo que ir- Se alzó su maleta sobre el hombro mientras con la otra llevaba el equipaje en una maleta rosa, en menos de nada Candy le dio el fajo de dinero y también un regalo especial que tenía en su maletín blanco con corazoncitos envuelto en un papel regalo de color rojo

-Está un poco grande pero quiero darte eso, tómalo- La pequeña idol aceptó el paquete luego de guardarse el fajo en su chaqueta en alguno de los bolsillos que tenía en el interior, en eso Nico quedó conmovida ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga la cual se rascaba el cuello y sonreía muy tontamente.

-Pensaba ir en Japón en vacaciones de invierno junto con Anthony y los demás, de hecho trabajé muy duro intentando hablar japonés con ayuda de Annie que estuvo algún tiempo allá pero me temo que no lo volveré a usar, de hecho temo no verte nunca.

-Candy…

-Esta es la primera vez y quizás la última que diré algo en japonés- Se paró firme como decidida a inclinarse en frente de su amiga y en menos de nada habló con fluidez

-Tomo arigato… Sayonara, Nico-chan

Ahora era el turno de la idol que estaba algo rota en llanto silencioso al ver de reojo el contenido, era uno de los vestidos que usaba la rubia pecosa de manera corriente en la mansión, de hecho le regaló aquel vestido blanco con el decorado negro en el pecho y bordados como detalles rojos, era el vestido que usó cuando bailó por primera vez con Anthony, su primer baile.

En menos de nada la idol con el vestido entre sus brazos se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento junto a una voz quebrada y esos carmines brillantes llenos de conmoción en su rostro, juraría que quería llorar

-Te agradezco por sonreír conmigo

-Nico-chan…

-See you again, Candy… See you again

En menos de nada la pequeña pelinegra se lanzó de un salto y abrazó a la rubia la cual quedó feliz con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo infantil aunque se llevó una sorpresa cuando su cara se unió a la de la ojicarmín y por extraño que parezca raro su rostro se calentó y de alguna culposa sostenía las caderas de la japonesa… Maki mientras tanto miraba el reloj ignorando los sucesos, pues ese era el plan de Nico.

Era raro y quizás algo incómodo pero era reconfortante como tranqulizador como si entre ambas se dieran las energías suficientes para lograr al cabo sus caminos y destinos trazados. Y así, Candy y Nico sellaron de manera extraña pero hermosa su amistad surgida aquí en Chicago.

Candy ahora estaba viendo el cielo azul mientras el avión se alejaba como si fuese una pequeña mancha negra sobre las nubes, pocos segundos después derramaba lagrimas silenciosas de felicidad, ella como Nico tenían fijados sus destinos propios y sus sueños a futuro. Candy al menos sonreía mientras miraba el cielo azul y ahora sacó su móvil para ver unas cuantas fotos de ella con la loli y las demás musas integrantes.

"Nunca te olvidaré Nico-chan… En verdad te deseo lo mejor y que logres sonreír al mundo y quizás al universo, nunca olvidaré que fuimos amigas… Te lo juro, Nico-chan, jamás lo olvidaré"

Anthony como los dos hermanos notaban la cara larga de su amiga pero ésta al ver a sus amigos, se limpió las lágrimas lo más que pudo y sonrió con toda luz. Corrió hacia sus amigos con toda la alegría del mundo probablemente la sonrisa de Nico de alguna manera se impregnó en su mente y en su corazón… Lo que puede hacer una sonrisa por más leve que pudiera, sin duda Nico era la mejor idol de todas, más bien como ella siempre dice, la número uno del universo.


End file.
